


I Just Want To Dance

by Charlonely



Series: Untitled (Rise) [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: Miles loved music almost as much as he loved art.
Relationships: Aaron Davis & Miles Morales, Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales & Rio Morales
Series: Untitled (Rise) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Just Want To Dance

Miles loved music almost as much as he loved art. Putting on his headphones and letting the beat carry him around. With his love for music, it was no surprise that he stumbled into dancing.

When he was seven, he saw a dance competition on tv. They danced around the screen with a kind of grace he could only dream of. He was entranced with the way they were moving.

“I want to do that,” Miles exclaimed.

Miles ran to his mom in the kitchen. He tugged on her sleeve while she was picking up a plate to wash.

“Can I learn how to dance like them?” Miles asked.

“It takes a lot of practice and patience to do that.” Rio raised her eyebrow. “I’m not sure you can do that.”

“I have lots of patience,” Miles whined.

“Why don’t you help me to prove how patient you are.” Rio turned around, ruffled his hair, and continued cleaning. Miles scowled and tried to fix his hair.

“Fine" He crossed his hands in defiance. " I’ll show you that I’m super patient.”

After days of begging and pouting, his parents gave in and signed him up to a kid’s tap-dancing class that was local.

The first day was on a Saturday. Miles woke up early and ran to his parents’ room. He opened the door to their room loudly.

“Wake up!” Miles jumped on their bed. “Today’s the first day!”

Both his parents groaned at him while he grinned. He pulled their arms to get them up.

Throughout the morning Miles was vibrating in anticipation. After pushing his parents around, they drove to the studio. They were greeted by an older woman with a soft smile on her face.

“You’re excited for today?” The woman looked down at him and tilted her head.

“I’m super-duper excited.”

Miles pumped his fist in the air.

“Then let’s go.” The woman chuckled in amusement and held out her hand. Miles grabbed her hand and she led him to the other students.

Over the years Miles's love and knowledge for dance grew. He would change from hip hop to ballet or whatever else held his interest at the time. His parents and uncle would always be there to cheer him on any show or recital. Dancing had become something important in his life.

His relationship with dance changed after the bite. After the bite, his rhythm was off, and he couldn’t bring himself dancing. Every attempt to get back got was in vain. Every move would remind him of his uncle’s proud face that he would never see again. All the music was blurring, and he was getting crushed by his dad’s expectations.

Now fourteen and the only spiderman left, he was learning how to pick the pick up the pieces of what was left.

Sitting on a tall building questioning what led him there. Miles did what he always did when he felt terrible. He danced. He stumbled he tripped but he still tried. Even while getting dizzy from what he was doing he stilled continued. Months of not practicing had made him rusty. Alone he felt content dancing all his feeling away.


End file.
